


Young and Little Brother

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Confusion, De-Aged Sam, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Sam, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam showed up to the motel looking like a twelve year old. There were two major problems with this situation: Dean couldn't control himself around Sammy, and second, Sam was loosing his adult memories. Time was running out, Dean needed to help him, or else his Sam would permanently disappear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my files and just wanted to post it because... why not? I'm currently working on three stories. This fic won't be long, probably three or five chapters, max. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean was pissed. Not only had Sam ditched him for a case that he'd been nagging Dean to go do. The fact that Sam took Baby without his permission was enough for Dean to fucking punch his brother.

Fuming in his motel room, Dean cussed and kept looking out the window. Hoping Sam would already return. It had been two days— two agonizing days— without Sam by his side, and it was killing Dean. He was worried that Sam was hurt or bleeding to death out somewhere.

A knock startled him from his horrifying thoughts. Marching to the door, Dean swiftly opened the door and on reflex he swung his fist, not caring to greet his brother at this point. Dean was furious and ready to start an argument.

However, his fist didn't connect with flesh; instead he staggered forward from the lack of balance when he hit nothing but cold air. "Shit—" Dean fell hard on the concrete porch.

He heard laughter behind him. "Think this is funny, Sammy," Dean grumbled as he propped on his elbows and turned to glare at Sam. "I'm going to kick your—" his jaws dropped at the sight that bestowed him.

A small boy stood there in front of Dean. No way. He hadn't seen this appearance in fifthteen years. Clearly, Dean was drunk and started to hallucinate because there was no way this little boy— this Sam— was his brother. Yet, his features were similar, right down to his smile and pearly whites and dimples. This was really Sammy...

"Sammy?" Dean stood on his feet as he eyed his baby brother. "What happened? You look twelve," he stated the obvious. No wonder he didn't punch his target, Sam was no longer gigantic, he was now two feet shorter than Dean. Thank heavens he missed, otherwise Dean would have hurt his de-aged younger brother. That would be considered child abuse, right?

Sam snorted. "I'm thirteen, jackass." At least he still had his sassy personality. Oh joy. "A witch cursed me before I could kill her. She turned me into a kid so I could get killed faster when a monster attacks me in the future. What a stupid witch? Doesn't she know that I have the best big brother ever!" Sam blinked to himself when he said the last part.

Dean chuckled, "Awe, thanks bro."

"What the hell? I didn't say it! It just randomly came out on its own!" Sam frowned and paced into the room. Dean followed him inside. He witnessed Sam rummaging inside his duffle bag and pulled out a few books.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find a cure!" Sam huffed; his small back to Dean.

Dean took note on what Sam was wearing, it was the same clothing before he left, but since Sam shrunk his clothes were now baggy. It looked sort of adorable, in Dean's opinion. Dean started to recall memories when Sam would dress up to resemble Dean. Good times.

"Need help?" Dean offered.

Sam was quiet, not giving a second glance to his big brother. "C-Can you not leave tonight? I hate it when you leave." He did it again! Sam didn't understand what was happening? It was like his mind was merging with his age, by force. Remembering how Sam could talk freely to Dean and how he admired him so much back in the day. Of course, he still admired Dean, but now it was hidden deep in his mind.

The room suddenly went silent, Dean was staring at Sam in bewilderment. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to hug him, and was engulfed with hidden emotions that Dean made sure to never tell a soul. He needed to leave or else he might do something he was going to regret later.

"I, uh, I'm going to get a drink." Dean headed to the door, but was stopped when something tugged the hem of his jacket. Looking over his shoulder, Dean's eyes slanted as he saw little Sammy pulling him back, attempting to stop Dean from leaving.

"Don't go... Don't leave me alone," Sam pleaded.

Just as Dean as about to speak, Sam abruptly let go and stepped back. "What's happening to me?" Sam gripped his hair in a frustrated manner. "Just go, Dean. Before I say something stupid." He wasn't facing Dean anymore.

As much as Dean wanted to leave, the urge was gone and now he wanted to stay with Sam. Feeling bad that he had hurt him. Surely, Dean could keep his feelings at bay.

"How about we play some games? Remember all the games we had to make up to have fun?" Dean grinned in victory as Sam slightly tilted his head in his direction.

Sam snorted. "I'm too old to play 'find the monster' and 'hide and shoot', Dean! Look, I may look like a kid, but I'm not, okay? I have a mind of a twenty eight year old—" Sam stomped his foot as Dean started to laugh. "Dean!" he hissed but came out as a whine instead.

"Look at you! Throwing a tantrum already? You know what my seventeen year old self would be doing right about now?" A mischievous smirk made its way to his lips, then added, "Tickle fight!"

Sam didn't have a chance to blink when Dean pounced. "No De—" Now, Sam could have easily dodged or countered Dean, but being in a kid's body was a disadvantage. Dean's whole body weight pressed up on top of him was something Sam never thought he could die from. Shit! He was tickling Sam now! "Sto—" he laughed and giggled like a kid would— because he was one.

Dean smiled, hearing his brother's laughter was music to his ears. He remembered how damn hard it was to cheer up Sammy when he was small. Dean's younger self would get frustrated and sometimes be pissed at him for acting like a spoil brat. Nevertheless, it was worth it to hear Sam's adorable giggle.

"Ow!" Sam yelped.

"What's wrong?" Dean rushed out, he swiftly moved back to give Sam space.

"Something poked me in my upper thigh? Do you have a blade in your pocket?" Sam propped his elbows as he watched Dean. "Dad always said to carry swiss knives since blades could rip through jeans. I thought you knew that, Dean." His voice sounded so innocent, no hint of sarcasm was present. He was talking like his real age: a thirteen year old.

Blushing, Dean stood up and turned around. Thank god for dimmed lights in motel rooms. "You're right, Sammy." He wasn't fully hard, but Dean could see his bulge forming. He needed to get away from his brother, now.

"I'll call Bobby and see if he knows anything. In the meantime, stay here, I need to go get you some food. You're hungry, right?" Dean felt like an asshole for lying. He was secretly going to go to the bar first and get a serious drink. His thoughts needed to be occupied with hot waitresses and not his now-turn-little-brother.

"Yeah! Could you get pizza," Sam jumped up and down. His twinkled with excitement as he said, "We could watch a movie too!"

"Anything you want, kiddo."

Sam beamed and rushed to Dean to give him a hug. "Thanks, Dean. You're the best brother ever."

In the back of his mind, Dean had a feeling that something wasn't right. Sam hadn't done any bitching about his kid-self talking randomly. It was like his age took over and was now acting how he was supposed to.

"Read some books and see if you find anything about the curse." He shrugged, it was probably his imagination. "I'll be back." Dean waved bye to Sam as he took the Impala keys and left the room.

Sam looked at the books that he put on his bed, his brain started to hurt as he tried to read. The book was so difficult and had hard words he had never heard of.

"What was I supposed to do?" Sam wondered. "Curse? Why am I reading about curses?" Looking around the silent room, Sam began to panic as he finally realized that he was all alone. "Dean? Dean!" Sam didn't know what was happening to him, he couldn't remember being an adult or how he got small. His memories were fading away. All he remembered was Dean.

Sam ran out and went to look for his older brother.

* * *

An hour later, Dean opened the door to the room, holding a box of pizza. "Sam, food time— Sam?" His eyes widened when he didn't see Sam anywhere. Putting the pizza down, he shouted, "Sam!" Dean panicked.

"If you're playing hide and seek, it's not funny! Come out," Dean snapped. He was met with silence.

Many scenarios popped in his mind: What if Sam was taken? What if was getting hurt right now? Dean left his little brother all alone! Sam was defenseless with no weapons and with a small body.

"No, no, no." Dean shook his head. "This can't be happening..."

Dean ran outside, twirling around and screaming Sam's name. There wasn't much around the hotel, just a few rundown houses and a sleazy bar. Dean saw the motel manager outside cleaning the building's window. Maybe he could have seen where Sam went!

"Sir, by any chance have you seen a small kid running around here about an hour ago?" Dean questioned in incredible speed. Then he fumbled with his jacket, pulling his wallet out and flipping it open. "He looks like this. Please tell me you have seen him."

"Yeah. I saw him earlier. He looked confused and was looking for someone named Dean." The manager shrugged as he continued, "He started talking about werewolves and ghosts. I thought he was on drugs, or something. So I told him to get lost."

Dean gritted his teeth. "You told a twelve year old to get lost? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there?" He glared dangerously at the manager, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Look, I run a business not a daycare center—" he was interrupted when Dean yanked his shirt.

"If anything happens to him... I swear to god I'm going to find you," Dean barked. The guy went pale as he looked into Dean's murderous eyes— he was being serious.

Dean let go and went to find his baby brother.


End file.
